


fiction, future, and prediction

by nbsherlock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: bucky jolts awake, slaps steve in the chest, makes a confused nonsense noise, blinks a few times, and then smiles at him.—happy birthday steve rogers.





	fiction, future, and prediction

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a fix-it fic. kind of a birthday fic. anyway. written really quickly in the notes on my phone. no caps, no beta. the usual. love y’all. love steve rogers. 
> 
> title from fourth of july by sufjan stevens because fuck me.

steve wakes up with bucky’s hair in his mouth. this isn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence— at least it wasn’t last year. before the whole thanos debacle and carol danvers making an appearance only to recruit the least depressed avengers and disappear again.

steve was not included among them. a possible contribution to this fact was the untidiness of his beard or that he was surrounded by about ten empty boxes of cereal that he had clearly finished in the past hour when carol walked into the compound. he may have also been crying. but that’s no one’s business but his.

so, steve wakes up and bucky’s hair is in his mouth. he splutters around it for a second before jerking his head back and trying to make sense of the back of bucky’s head, the span of his back, his hips tucked under bedsheets.

“buck?”

bucky makes a snuffling noise, burrows deeper into the bed, and doesn’t respond. steve supposes he should be glad that things are just back to normal. that time wasn’t fucked with— as far as he knows. that bucky is somehow just... back in bed with him. that he slipped under steve’s arm without waking him and passed out. just... back to normal.

except, steve kind of wants him to be awake. for there to be a whole reunion, where steve can sweep him off his feet and kiss him and save the debriefing for after bucky’s all soft and flushed in his bed. where bucky holds steve’s hand to his lips and tells him where they’ve been, what they were doing, how they got back.

bucky snorts and kicks back with one foot, the blow connecting with steve’s knee and making him shout, the surprise overtaking the wanting-to-let-bucky-sleep instinct.

bucky jolts awake, slaps steve in the chest, makes a confused nonsense noise, blinks a few times, and then smiles at him.

“hi,” bucky says.

his hair is a little longer, his facial hair is overgrown and he looks exhausted. like he’s had nothing to do for a while but couldn’t sleep to pass the time either. he’s still beautiful. steve feels his heartbeat speed up a little.

“hi,” steve says back, nearly soundless.

“sorry i fell asleep,” bucky grins, wryly, “i wanted to talk to you first. guess i was more tired than i thought.”

steve blinks at him, and it’s all of a sudden too much to handle, and he has to grab at bucky and tug him into his lap. bucky giggles, high and slightly surprised, settling himself on steve’s thighs.

“you okay?” bucky says, still smiling.

“me?” steve asks, incredulously, “are _you_ okay?”

bucky shrugs, “was weird. dying again. ‘specially in front of you.” he looks away from steve, his face a little paler, “i didn’t want to die in front of you. didn’t want to do that to you again.”

steve feels his eyes sting, buries his face in bucky’s shoulder. “it’s okay,” he mumbles, “just don’t,” he takes a deep breath, “don’t do it again.”

bucky rubs his nose against the side of steve’s head, kissing the top of his ear. “i’ll try not to. alright?”

steve hums, holding him tighter.

“y’know. i kinda thought you were gonna fuck me right away after all this time apart,” bucky says, casually, as if he’s discussing the weather. “you got any other plans?”

steve rolls them both over and latches onto bucky’s neck. “nothing important.”

bucky chuckles, shaking a little. “hey stevie,” he says.

steve makes an inquisitive noise, occupied now.

“happy birthday.”

steve stops, pulls back and looks at bucky, who’s grinning like he’s won the lottery.

“tell me you didn’t wait to come back until my birthday,” steve sits back on his knees.

bucky puts his hands up. “c’mon,” he tilts his head, “you know i’d never do that to you.”

steve leans forward, lacing his fingers with bucky’s and laying on him. “that actually seems like something you would _definitely_ do.”

“nope,” he pops the p, smiling, “just chance. good luck, maybe.”

steve shakes his head, kissing him. “you’re lucky i love you so much,” he says against bucky’s lips, kissing him deeper this time.

bucky squeezes steve’s hands and smiles into the kiss. fireworks go off somewhere in brooklyn. in wakanda, everything is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean everything! i’m @margaritaville on tumblr. say hi!


End file.
